Winter Marriage
by Ferris Iscariot
Summary: A Winter Knight fic. Winter Schnee wants to try her hand at love (and potentially marriage), and the only person that fits her checklist is a certain Arc. Will have OCs, but they really don't do very much. AU from my other Winter fics, but will reuse OC designs because I really don't feel like creating new characters again. Romance and humor centered. Poor Jaune.
1. The Job

Weiss Schnee thought she'd have a normal day. It was early evening, and she had just finished her regular studying routine in the library. Her intention was to return to the dorm to drop off her books, before meeting up with her team for dinner.

A perfectly normal day, with nothing crazy or unexpected happening.

This plan was immediately forgotten when Weiss saw the two identically dressed figures standing in front of the dorm entrance. Upon making eye contact with one of them, the heiress immediately bolted.

The two figures however, reacted even faster. Before Weiss could take more than two steps, they had surrounded her. Weiss moved her hand to Myrtenaster, despite knowing full well that there was no way in hell that she could possibly win.

"Ms. Schnee-" One of them, a tall woman with fiery red hair and a pair of massive gauntlets strapped to her forearms, inclined her head. "-we humbly request your assistance in a certain matter-"

"No way!" Weiss shouted, trying to dart to the left in an attempt to escape. This was quickly quashed when the other individual, a tall man with silver hair and burning red eyes, effortlessly read her movements and stepped right in front of her. Weiss felt herself bounce off the man's body, which was as hard as steel. "Gah-!"

"Careful lil' Weiss." The man said, effortlessly catching the heiress and helping her to her feet. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"You're not giving me a choice are you?" Weiss could tell that there was no way she was escaping these two.

Weiss' two assailants shared a glance, before returning their gaze to Weiss and simultaneously shaking their heads.

"Alright." Weiss physically slumped, resigning herself to her fate. "What do you guys want?"

"To talk." The female said. "But perhaps we can accompany you to dinner? Perhaps your team mates can help us with this...issue."

"Plus, I'm bloody starving." The man added, only to get smacked by his partner. "Ow!"

Weiss wondered exactly how this dinner would go down.

Sadly enough, she had no clue.

* * *

"Uhhh Weiss." Yang looked at the two newcomers who sat on either side of the heiress. The male was tucking into the cafeteria food with gusto, while the female was eating with a more regal manner. "Who are these two?"

"Fenris Iscariot." The lady inclined her head towards the brawler. "At your service."

"Ferris-burp-Iscariot." The man said, giving Yang a friendly wave. "If you need help just holler."

"Yang Xiaolong." Yang bumped her chest, flashing the two of them a smile. "Nice to meetcha!"

"Weiss." Blake hissed, her eyes trained on the two individuals. As a former White Fang member, Blake naturally recognised the legendary duo. Their reputation was feared all throughout Remnant. "Are they-"

"No." Weiss replied, giving Blake what she hoped was a reassuring look. "They're here on personal business."

Ruby had not spoken at all throughout the meal, her eyes glued to Fenris' massive gauntlets. Fenris, noticing the girl's gaze, gave Ruby a soft smile.

"You like my weapons do you?" Ruby tore her eyes away from the weapons to look at Fenris, before nodding furiously. "You have a good eye little one." Fenris held her right hand out, giving Ruby a better view of the weapon. "Would you like to touch it?"

"Can I?!" Ruby's eyes begun to sparkle, her hands moving slowly to caress the weapon in front of her. Fenris, seeing the little girl's reaction, chuckled.

"How can I refuse someone with such passion?" Fenris replied, watching as Ruby examined every inch of her weapon. "What do you think?"

"Is this a-" Ruby launched into a bunch of very technical and highly specialised terminology. Fenris, not expecting such an in-depth and high-level analysis, was momentarily taken aback. She quickly regained her composure however.

"Yes, I adjusted the-" The two girls immediately launched into a fervent discussion, with Fenris pointing out the adjustments she had made, and Ruby giving her own opinion and insight.

"Oh man." Ferris chuckled, dropping his spoon and fork onto his plate and letting out a sigh of content. "You've flipped her switch. When Fenris starts talking about weapons, she can go all night long."

"Ruby's the same." Blake said, deciding to engage in some small talk, if only to hide her anxiety. "She really loves her weapons."

"Yeah...I could never understand that." Ferris pulled a flask of tea from seemingly nowhere, before pouring himself a cup. "Tea?"

Blake could smell the aroma emitting from the cup. She recognised it as being _Iron Requiem_ , one of the highest quality teas from Menagerie. Getting that quality of tea was said to be nigh-impossible, without contacts.

"You know what, you look like someone who'd appreciate a good cuppa." Ferris pushed his cup of tea towards Blake, while pulling out another cup for himself. "I'm more of reader then Fenris here is. For me, nothing beats a good novel and a cup of hot piping tea."

"Mmmhmm." Blake hummed her approval at Ferris' view, whilst taking a sip from the cup. She resisted the urge to shiver in ecstasy. The tea was _that_ good. "What novels do you read? Adventure and action?"

"Funnily enough, I try to avoid those. Reminds me too much of real life, except not all heroes live and not all villains lose." Ferris sipped his tea, seemingly unaffected by the downer he had just said. "I prefer comedies and romance novels."

Blake felt her _other set_ of ears perk up at 'romance novels'. "Really? Which ones?"

"Hmm...the Faunus and the Dog is an all time favorite. Loved the movie adaptation, which is pretty unusual for me. Flipside was pretty good as well, though the secondary heroine was the most annoying thing ever. Though my personal favorite is-" Ferris glanced at Fenris to make sure she was still occupied. "-Ninja's of Love."

Blake blinked, not sure if she had heard right. Judging from the light blush on Ferris' cheeks however, she had.

"I-I like that series as well!" Blake blurted out, amazed that she had found a fellow fan. "I especially like-"

"You do?!" Ferris' eyes widened, a massive grin growing on his face. "I like them too! Do you remember the part where-"

The two of them immediately launched into a heated comparison of notes, using terms such as 'ships', 'lemons' and 'quality literature' continuously.

"Well that was...unexpected." Yang glanced at Weiss, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "Anyway, you didn't say who these guys are."

"They're from the SDC's private military wing." Weiss replied, looking resigned. "To be exact, they're my older sister's direct subordinates who do all the work that she can't do."

"Your older sister? The one you wanted bunk beds with?"

"Yes." Weiss inwardly winced at the memory. She wasn't sure why she'd mentioned that to her team. "Winter Schnee. My older sister and the head of the SDC's security wing."

"Sounds like a scary woman." Yang commented, munching on a carrot.

"She is. She passed Atlas military training before she joined the company. My father, in order to ensure that she was capable, sent her on numerous missions all across Remnant. Many of them ended with her trading blows with notable Huntresses and Huntsmen. As far as I know, she never lost."

"Scratch that. She sounds like a _very_ scary woman." Yang said, not sounding all that scared. "I'd like to meet her."

"I-" Weiss briefly imagined what it would be like if Winter met Yang. It wasn't a nice scene. "Maybe one day. In the far future."

"Mmm, cool with me." Yang said, already bored with the topic. "Though, why are your-"

"Yaaaang, guess what!" Ruby said, interrupting her older sister. "Fenris said she'd take a look at Crescent Rose for meee!"

"Your sister is quite the mechanic." Fenris told Yang. "I haven't met very many people who can properly analyse my weapon, and especially not as young as your sister. She has a bright future in front of her."

"Aww thank you you're far too kind…" Ruby continued to mutter illegible words, all the while blushing and shifting uncomfortably.

"That's great Rubes!" Yang grabbed her sister into a hug, nearly suffocating the girl in the process. "If you can't be a huntress, you can become a weapon's mechanic instead!"

"But I wanna be a huntressss!" Ruby whined. Fenris, watching the scene unfold in front of her, let out a light laugh.

"You have good teammates, Ms. Schnee." Fenris commented, glancing at Blake, who was still animately discussions books with Fenris. "They will be your friends for a long time."

"Thank you Fenris." Weiss looked at the older woman. Fenris was everything Weiss aspired to be. A powerful Huntress with a regal aura and natural charisma. "Now then, you were going to tell me why you're at Beacon?"

"Ah." For an instant, Fenris looked uncomfortable. Reaching over, she lightly jabbed Ferris' arm to get his attention. "Well you see Ms. Schnee, we need your help."

"My help?" Weiss asked, sounding incredulous. "What could I possibly do to help you?"

"Well…" Fenris paused, trying to find the correct words. "It's a rather delicate situation that Ferris and I are ill-suited to resolve…"

"Your sister wants to get married." Ferris said bluntly. "And we need to find her a fiance."

And just like that, the atmosphere at the table changed dramatically.

* * *

 **Hiya! Ferris here. I felt like writing a more...'light-hearted' fic after all my other fics. This one will be using the Winter Knight pairing that I found when I read the Winter Knight fic written by TheMAO17. It's a good fic, so check it out! Anyway, happy reading and I hope you enjoy this fic.**

 **Ferris**


	2. The List

**To the one who said it felt like Akame Ga Kiru...well you're right! I wanted to use that premise to introduce the two characters. But other then that, this story an Akame Ga Kiru will (probably) differ greatly. Happy reading!**

* * *

" _Fenris." Winter Schnee called her subordinate over. "Speak with me for a moment."_

" _Yes ma'am?" Fenris walked over to her much shorter commander. "I exist only to serve."_

" _Hahahaha." Winter let out a short laugh, motioning for Fenris to take a seat. "I wanted to ask you about Ferris."_

" _Ferris?" Fenris thought about her husband-slash-partner. "What did he do this time? Let me know so I can properly punish him-"_

" _Nothing." Winter smiled at Fenris' reaction. Winter hadn't missed the fact that Fenris had offered to punish Fenrir herself, to ensure that he wouldn't be harmed by anyone else. "You really love each other don't you?"_

" _Eh?" Fenris' blushed at the unexpected question. It had taken her by surprise. "Well-I-Um-"_

" _Calm down." Winter ordered. "Take a few deep breaths."_

 _Fenris breathed a few times, sufficiently calming herself, before answering in a small voice. "We do."_

" _Perfect." Winter clapped her hands in glee. "I've been watching you two for a while, and I've found myself craving what you two have. The small smiles you give each other when you think no ones watching, the occasional displays of affection, the lovey-dovey stuff you do on your days off-"_

" _Ma'am, have you been watching us on our days off..?"_

" _-and the genuine love you feel for each other." Winter finished, completely ignoring Fenris' question. "I will admit, I am a bit jealous of you two."_

" _Thank you ma'am, for your...compliments." Fenris made a mental note to check the apartment and its surroundings for bugs. And a surveillance team._

" _So, I've decided to find a boyfriend!" Winter pulled a piece of paper from her bosom and handed it to Fenris. "Now, I have a new assignment for both Ferris and you. On here is a list of qualities I want in an ideal man. You need to find someone who fits these simple criteria."_

" _But ma'am, we still have numerous missions to-" Fenris' head was spinning at how quickly the situation was changing._

" _I've cancelled all of them. Your first priority is this. Now then, off you go!" With that said, Winter dismissed Fenris on her new mission._

"-and that's how we're here." Ferris finished. "So Lil' Weiss, we need your help to find a boyfriend for your older sister."

"Couldn't you have done this in Atlas?" Weiss asked, still somewhat flabbergasted by her older sister's mission. Yet somehow she wasn't surprised. "I'm sure with your connections, you would have had no issue finding someone."

"Yeah that's what we thought as well. But-" Ferris handed Weiss a piece of paper. "-the first requirement on the list sort of made that impossible."

Weiss took the list, and with the rest of her team, read it.

 _The man must be born outside of Atlas. I want to show him the glory of my kingdom, so he cannot have any prior knowledge of the place._

"Did she just write off an entire kingdom's men for such an arbitrary reason?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"Keep reading." Fenris sighed. "It gets worse."

 _The man must be from a family of Warriors. I wish for him to have the potential to become strong enough to one day fight beside me, and one day fight for me._

"Like a queen?" Ruby asked, still not believing that someone could actually write out such a list and still expect to find someone who fit all the criteria.

"Yes, our boss wants a knight of sorts." Ferris explained. "She likes those kingdom romance stories of the knight and the queen. Probably wants him to die for her as well. She always did enjoy a good tragedy." Ferris added as an afterthought.

"Oh." Ruby returned to the list, her image of Weiss' older sister changing all the while. And not in a good way.

 _The man must be younger than me._

"There isn't an explanation for this one." Yang noted. "I wonder why."

"Personal preference I think." Ferris interjected. "Knowing the boss, she wants to be the one who wears the pants in the relationship, so to say."

"That makes sense." Yang agreed, having a pretty clear picture of who Winter Schnee was. "If she's anything like our resident Ice Queen, she'd definitely hate to be the submissive one."

"Hey!" Weiss said, not denying the accusation at all.

 _The man must be a true gentleman, with the ability to smile from the heart. He must be incapable of deceit or manipulation. He must be devoid of greed, and only love because he truly loves. This is the most important requirement._

"Winter…" Weiss mumbled, understanding the reasoning behind the last criteria. "You're still…"

"So lil' Weiss, will you help us?" Ferris asked, taking the list and placing it in his pocket. "We have no clue how to find anyone who fulfills all these requirements. I mean, the first three are hard enough, but the last one is really impossible."

"I suppose I don't have a choice do I?"

"Well, seeing as she's arriving in a week-"

"She's what!?" Weiss physically jumped at Fenris' casual statement. "Winter is coming here?!"

"Yes?" Ferris replied, sounding bemused. "When we told her we were going to Vale, she said she'd come over to check on our progress and assess the candidates herself. Also, she wants to see you."

Weiss however, had stopped listening after Ferris confirmed her fears. She was now shaking violently.

Winter was coming.

To Beacon.

In a week.

Weiss had one week to prepare for her personal armageddon..

"Don't you think you're over-reacting just a bit?" Yang asked, looking at the shaking heiress. "I mean, she's just your older sister."

"You don't understand." Weiss mumbled, her hands sweating. "No one understands."

"Is Winter really that bad?" Ruby asked Fenris.

"While I cannot say I understand the intricacies behind my master's and her sister's relationship, I have no evidence to indicate that my master was in any way harsh or abusive towards Ms. Weiss."

"How about you Ferris?" Blake asked the man, who was still sipping his tea.

"Mmm...well I haven't heard any rumors. Though if I had to guess, I would imagine lil' Weiss isn't scared of Winter because she's mean to her."

"Then why is Weiss shaking like a leaf in the wind right now?"

"Um...I suppose the best word to use here is 'overbearing'."

"Winter is overbearing?"

"Yes." Ferris nodded. "Especially in matters pertaining to Lil' Weiss here."

"That doesn't sound that bad though."

"Mmm I remember boss-lady reminiscing once about how she beat a bunch of boys who tried to feel up lil' Weiss half to death." Ferris placed a finger on his chin as he remembered the story. "She then had them hospitalised in Schnee hospitals, where she put them through hypnotherapy. Now whenever you say any word that contains the letters _e, g_ and _f_ in front of them, they immediately clear their bowels. Violently."

A stunned silence covered the table as the member of Team RWBY digested this new piece of information.

"I suppose my master could be considered a tad overbearing." Fenris admitted after a moment's contemplation. "However, she genuinely has the SDC and her family's interests at heart."

"Spinach…" Weiss muttered, still in her own world. She was rocking back and forth on her chair, her hands wrapped around her legs. "The horror…"

"Ooook." Yang turned her attention away from the traumatised heiress and to the the two SDC members. "So you want us to help you find someone who fits the short but incredibly specific list of traits?"

"Pretty much." Fenris reclined in his chair. "You'll be reimbursed of course, especially if you find someone who fits the criteria."

"Reimbursed?" Yang titled her head. "By how much?"

Ferris told her an amount that would take 90% of the population of Remnant several generations to obtain.

"...That's a lot of Lien." Blake muttered, trying to calculate how many uprisings the White Fang could have funded with that sort of money.

"She _really_ wants to try her hand at romance." Ferris emphasised. "The fact that she sent both of us indefinitely is insane. Do you know how much work we normally have? In the past month alone I had three wetwork jobs, four kidnappings and six extortions-"

Ferris was brutally cut off when his wife punched him in the solar plexus, silencing him.

"Ignoring my partner's revealing of confidential information, which I'm sure we'll all keep quiet about-" Fenris eyed Team RWBY, who quickly nodded their understanding. "-do any of you know of a male who fits these criteria?"

"Well-"

"Hey guys!" Jaune Arc, from a town that was _not_ located in Atlas' borders, scion to an illustrious family of war heroes, born around the same time as the younger Schnee and completely incapable of any sort of malicious or manipulative thought, sat down next to Weiss. "What's up?"

"Oh hey Jaune." Yang waved at the boy. "We're trying to find a guy that fits these specifications."

"Let me see." Jaune took the list and glanced over it. "Wow, these are really specific."

"Indeed they are." Fenris sighed. "I suspect that it may take a while for us to find anyone with these..traits."

"Yeah...I guess I can ask my Dad." Jaune put his finger on his chin. "I mean, us Arcs know pretty much everyone in Hearth."

"You're an Arc?" Fenris raised an eyebrow. "By any chance are you related to Griselda Arc?"

"You know my sister?"

"The Heroine of the North, Griselda Arc is a name that is known all throughout Remnant. I once had the honor of trading blows with her." Fenris replied, impressed. "You come from a good family."

"Wait, you fought my sister? But isn't she the guardian of-"

"I had some business up there that she didn't approve of." Fenris waved off Jaune's inquiry. "But I must admit, I didn't realise that an Arc had enrolled in Beacon."

"Well it's only been a few months since I started so…"

"Oh really?" Fenris placed a finger on her chin. "How interesting."

"Do you like any girls here Jaune?" Ferris asked, having regained his breath.

"Well..." Jaune sent a quick glance at Weiss, which neither of Winter's subordinates missed. "I kind of do…?"

"Mmm so it isn't assured yet." Ferris and Fenris shared a glance, having come to a silent agreement. "Well then Mr. Arc, we have a proposal for you."

"You do?" Jaune titled his head, unsure of where the conversation was going. Everyone else at the table however, did. "Wait, this wouldn't have anything to do with-"

"Will you go on a date with Ms. Schnee's older sister?"

"WHAT?!" Weiss said, having been shocked out of her stupor.

"Well Mr. Arc here does fit the requirements of this list."

"HE MOST DEFINITELY DOES NOT! HIS SKILLS AS A HUNTER ARE SUB-PAR!"

"Hey!" Jaune said, sounding momentarily offended, before remembering that it was true. "Well...maybe."

"Doesn't matter. The list says _potential_."

"And how would you know that he has potential?" Weiss glared at Ferris, who held his ground.

"Experience." Ferris replied, a sunny smile on his face.

"...it sounds like you're just trying to minimise your workload." Blake pointed out, having hit the nail on the head.

"That requirement is open to subjectivity. My subjectivity says he fits it. Hence, he fits it." Ferris replied.

"Isn't that a logical fallacy-

"Irrelevant." Ferris cut off Blake mid-sentence, returning his attention to Jaune. "Now then Mr. Arc, will you go on a date with my scary boss-lady?"

"Scary boss-lady?"

"I meant nice, kind and by no means a control freak boss-lady." Ferris corrected himself, giving Jaune what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Judging from Jaune's face, it wasn't. "Look, here's a picture."

Jaune took a look at the photo on Ferris' scroll. His jaw immediately dropped.

Fenris and Ferris, noting his reaction, did a fistbump.

"I am still completely against this." Weiss pointed out, only to be promptly ignored. "Hey, listen to me-"

"Ms. Schnee, if we don't have anyone by the time your sister arrives, we'll have to deal with her...displeasure."

"Well, we still have a week right? So why don't we look for the next week or so?"

 _One fruitless week later._

"Are you ready Mr. Arc?" Fenris asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. It had been an exhausting week to say the least, with Weiss interrogating every single male in Vale.

Whenever she was asked just _why_ she was putting in so much effort to ensure that Jaune did not meet her sister, Weiss would immediately clam up.

It had been both annoying and tiring, to say the least. Ultimately however, Weiss had failed to find a suitable candidate, and had grudgingly accepted that Jaune was the _only_ person who could fit the criteria given by her older sister.

"I think so." Jaune tapped his foot on the ground, obviously nervous. "Do I look alright? What do I say? What happens if I mess up?"

"You look fine. Just act normal. And the mines in Vacuo do need new labor." Ferris answered, not looking up from his scroll.

"The mines in Vacuo!?" Jaune cried, alarmed. Ferris was doing nothing to soothe his nerves.

"Would you rather go to Mistral? Because you'll be working on the farms. Which some people would argue is worse."

"Well I used to think I'd be good as a simple farmer…" Jaune admitted, lost in thought.

"I'm joking." Ferris put his scroll back in his pocket. "Now then, she's about to land at the airship port."

Jaune took a deep breath, before following the two SDC members out of the room.

It was time to meet Winter Schnee.

* * *

 **Hmmm let's have some fun shall we?**

 **Review what you think.**

 **Ferris**


	3. The Meeting

" _To live is to love and to love is to live._ " Winter Schnee quoted, looking out the window as the airship landed on the Beacon strip. "Isn't that true, Waltharius?"

"It is as you say ma'am." Waltharius Night, head steward of Winter Schnee's household, nodded his head. His twin sister Walpurga Night served as the head maid of the aforementioned household, and was currently preparing Winter's home in Vale. "Love is an integral part of life."

"I was always aware that I was...lacking in that department." Winter admitted. "Thus, I decided to take action. Though…" Winter placed a finger on her chin. "-I must confess I have no knowledge in regards to how to go about this…'courting' so to say."

"In my humble opinion, I believe that you should do what your heart tells you ma'am."

"What my heart tells me…" Winter fell into silence as she contemplated his words. "I shall wait until I see the candidates before I decide my course of action."

"A wise decision." Upon feeling the airship land, Waltharius immediately stood. "Ma'am, allow me to check up on the Iscariot pair. I will ensure that they are truly ready before you meet them."

"Very well Waltherius, we'll do it your way." Winter settled herself in her seat. "Ensure that this goes smoothly."

"Of course ma'am." Waltharius gave Winter a bow, before stealthily leaving the airship.

* * *

"Yo Waltharius." Ferris waved at the butler. Fenris had gone on ahead, intending to scope out the meeting area. "So is the boss-lady-"

"Where is the boy?" Waltharius brushed past Ferris, his eyes zoning on the young Arc. "Is this him?"

"One potential boyfriend right here." Ferris patted Jaune roughly on the back. "Give him your winning smile Jaune!"

Jaune gave what he hoped was a winning smile, which caused Waltharius to flinch. Obviously it hadn't worked.

"It looks like you just grabbed the first person that sort of fit the specifications that our mistress gave you." Waltharius glared at Ferris.

"That is most definitely _not_ what I did." Ferris replied, sweating a bit. "Plus, those specifications were ridiculously specific! Finding someone who even vaguely fit them was nothing short of a miracle!"

"Our survival will be a miracle if the mistress isn't happy with... _this_."

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"Shhh. Grown ups are talking about serious things." Ferris crossed his arms, his muscles tense. "What are we looking at if Jaune fails?"

"Six months at Ironhide."

Ferris shuddered. Ironhide was a massive bastion located at the northernmost border of Atlas. Hordes of Grimm, both newborn and ancient, attacked Ironhide on an hourly basis, trying to punch through and reach the human settlements of the Kingdom.

"And if he succeeds?"

"More vacation time."

"Huh…" Ferris turned to Jaune. "Well, our fate is all on you then. Good luck and don't do anything stupid, like mention her height."

"Wait, she's self-conscious about her height?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you the things that you must not, under any circumstances, ever mention in front of the boss-lady." Ferris held his hand up. "One, don't mention her height. Two, don't mention the White Fang. Three, don't mention anything bad about Weiss. Four, really don't mention her height."

"You're only telling him this now-?" Waltharius glared at Ferris.

"Let's not keep the boss-lady waiting!" Ferris interrupted Waltharius, grabbing Jaune by the shoulder and steering him towards the door. "Good luck, have fun and don't die."

As Ferris led the stammering Jaune out the door, Waltharius made to follow them, only to pause.

"What is this ominous aura I'm feeling…?" Waltharius muttered, looking around the hallway. Seeing nothing, and noting that the presence had retreated, Waltharius followed after the two men.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The moment the man called Waltharius stepped out of the hallway, Pyrrha slipped out of the room she had hidden in.

She had stealthily followed her team leader (and love of her life) as he was led to his 'date'. Needless to say, despite all her techniques, she was still excluding a little bit of anger.

OK, a lot of anger. And jealousy. Basically all the emotions one would expect from a love-struck girl who's had her object of affection stolen from under her nose. Her emotional turmoil was great enough that Waltharius had managed to sense her.

"Winter Schnee." Pyrrha clenched her fist. "You may be my most worthy opponent yet."

The Champion had no intention of letting the prize go that easily.

* * *

"Weiiiiss!" Yang shouted, poking her head into the dorm room. "We're all going down to see Jaune meet your sis-woah what the heck!?"

The dorm room was completely plunged into darkness, yet Yang could see what appeared to be a pillow fort in the centre of the room. From the said fort, Yang could feel a very forbidding aura, as well as what appeared to be muttering.

"...Weissy?" Yang tilted her head, trying to see into the mysterious structure at the centre of the room. "Are you ok?"

"...leave please." Weiss' voice echoed from beneath the pillow fort. "I must mentally prepare myself."

"For what?" Yang crossed her arms. "She's your sister!"

"I know…" Weiss crawled out of the fort. "But she…"

"What? Terrifies you?" Yang shook her head. "Weissy, you're a huntress now! You're more than capable of standing up to your sister!"

"It's...I'm not afraid of Winter." Weiss said, sitting on the bed and curling up in a ball. "It's more like...I'm afraid of failing her."

"Failing her?"

"Winter...has always been the better one of the two of us." Weiss rocked slowly on the bed. "Looks, grades, charisma, skills-"

"Sounds like someone's jealous-"

"-torture, subjection of species through force, cruel and unusual punishments-" Weiss continued to list Winter's specialities, all of which involved some action that was illegal across the five kingdoms.

"...ignore my first comment." Yang cleared her throat. "But Weiss, you've got your own strong points! Like...your singing?"

"You should hear her rendition of _Mirror, Mirror_. Blew the crowd away."

"Swordswomanship?"

"She uses two swords. At the same time."

"Glyphs?"

"She's got that down as well."

"Um...bitchiness?"

"You should see her on a bad day." Weiss sighed. "Look Yang, I...appreciate how you're trying to cheer me up, but I know I'm nowhere near as good as my sister. She's like me, but perfect."

"But she's not you Weiss." Yang patted the girl on the back. "No matter what happens, you're Weiss-fucking-Schnee, a member of Team RWBY. And no matter how amazing your sister is supposedly is, nothing is going to change that. I promise."

 _Twenty minutes later._

"Do you think Ozpin will let us swap Weiss for Winter?" Yang muttered to Blake, after picking her jaw up from the floor. "I mean, it won't mess up our naming scheme at all-"

"Yang!" Blake glared at the brawler. Next to Blake, Weiss had collapsed to her knees, having returned to her traumatised state upon seeing Winter. "Winter may be beautiful, highly skilled and superior to Weiss in everyway-"

"-thanks Blake." Weiss mumbled, only half-listening.

"-but Weiss is our teammate. Hence, we can't discuss swapping her-"

"Realy?" Weiss perked up a bit. "Blake, I may have misjudged-"

"-in front of her." Blake finished, shooting a quick glance at the heiress, who had slumped back down. "We'll plan the swap when we're back in the dorm and Weiss is showering."

"Shhh!" Ruby shushed her team. "Winter's talking to Jaune!"

* * *

"So you're the boy my subordinates found." Winter looked Jaune up and down. "What did you say your name was?"

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune replied, flashing Winter a smile. It took him a moment to process what he'd said, having practiced it so many times in front of the mirror that it was a reflex.

On either side of him, both Fenris and Ferris flinched. Each one internally tensed, preparing themselves for whatever reaction their boss would exhibit.

"..." Winter stared at Jaune silently, causing the young man to sweat underneath his nice clothes. Jaune wasn't sure if he'd be in the mines or the farm within the next twenty-four hours. He hoped he'd have enough time to say farewell to his family.

"...heh." Winter let out a little chuckle. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Winter's body shook as she begun to laugh without restraint.

"...eh?" Jaune looked at Winter, who had thrown her head back and was laughing heartily. He turned his attention to Ferris, who looked equally confused. "Was it something I said?"

"...just go with it." Ferris muttered, his eyes glued to Winter. "Though this was beyond my expectations.

After a few more seconds of laughter, Winter finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Ferris, Fenris." Winter said, wiping some sweat from her brow.

"Yes ma'am!" The two subordinates shouted in unison, standing to attention.

"Leave us. You are dismissed for the next two weeks." The two Hunters blinked, not expecting that answer. Their hesitation was not missed by Winter, who frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"No ma'am!" The two hunters immediately retreated backwards, leaving Winter and Jaune alone.

"Now then-" Winter turned her attention to the young boy in front of her. "Jaune Arc."

"Yes ma'am?" Jaune replied, stiffening as Winter stepped towards him. He could see the weapon on her waist. He wondered if he'd find it sticking in him.

"..." Winter stopped so that she was directly in front of the boy. In terms of height, she was about an inch shorter than Jaune. Suddenly, her face broke into a wide grin. "You're right, the name really does roll of the tongue." Winter gave Jaune a sly wink. "And this lady likes it."

* * *

 **I'm alive, but busy~ Anyway, we got to see Winter in the most recent episode! Her and Qrow were both funny and intriguing. Though, she seems more immature then I thought she'd be. But if fully trained Hunters are that strong...well I guess those two are unnaturally strong even by Hunter standards.**

 **Review and comment what you think!**

 **Ferris**


	4. The Conflict

"She didn't impale him with her sabres, nor did she summon some lovecraftian abomination to eat him." Ferris let out a sigh of relief. "I'd say that went well."

"And we got holiday!" Fenris exclaimed happily. "It's been so long since the two of us could have a couple-like holiday-"

"ARRRGH!" A girly scream came from behind the two of them.

Fenris and Ferris looked at each other for a moment.

"...let's pretend we didn't hear that shall we?" Ferris proposed.

"Agreed." Fenris replied.

The two of them really didn't want to get involved.

* * *

"What are you doing to me!?" Jaune yelled, covering his chest with his hands. His shirt lay in tatters around him, having been slashed to pieces by Winter's swords. "Kyaaa!"

"I'm inspecting your body." Winter replied, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She held her dual swords in each of her hands, having used them to quickly strip the young Huntsmen-in-training. "According to the book I read, a woman must know every inch of her man's body."

"Wait what?!" Jaune yelped as Winter pointed her sword at him again. "Um-um Ms. Schnee, can you not-"

"Call me Winter." Winter said, giving Jaune a smile. In Jaune's eyes, it was the smile that a tiger gave a juicy piece of meat it was about to devour. "Now then, let's take those pants off shall we?"

"Bu-but we're in public!" Jaune shouted, looking around furiously. Sure enough, numerous Beacon students were watching the spectacle from afar. Most of them had their scrolls out and were getting videos.

"So?" Winter tilted her head, genuinely unaware of the reason why such an action was unacceptable in public.

"Uh-um…" Jaune finally realised just what kind of person Winter was. _Does she seriously not understand why this is wrong!?_ "I-I don't want people seeing me like this!"

To his surprise, Winter took a step back, her facial expression one of pure shock. As Jaune watched, her expression changed to one of enlightenment. It was as if Jaune's words had brought about a divine revelation in her.

"I...see." Winter brushed her fringe back with the palm of her hand, the expression on her face resembling that of a child who had finally understood a difficult math problem. "You wish to keep your glory secret from all but me!"

"Wait, what!?" Jaune screamed again, not understand WInter's thought process but at the same time fearing it greatly. "No, I-"

"Oh there's no need to be embarrassed!" Winter grabbed Jaune by the arm, a slight blush on her face. "You want to be unwrapped in the privacy of my personal quarters, just like a christmas present! I understand completely!"

"What?! No-"

"Unhand him!" Pyrrha's voice echoed across the courtyard. Winter's attention immediately focused on the intruder.

"You dare order me?" Winter asked, her hand straying to her weapon. "Prostrate yourself before me and I may forgive you."

"I refuse." Pyrrha responded bravely, pointing her spear at Winter. "As the partner of the man you hold, it is my duty to protect his honor."

"Partner hmm?" Winter drew her sword and leveled it at Pyrrha. "You're dismissed."

"What?" Both Jaune and Pyrrha said, completely baffled. "You can't do that!"

"Oh but I can." Winter's expression was completely serious. "You see-"

"Actually...you can't. You see, _I'm_ the headmaster here Ms. Schnee."

All three parties' heads whirled around to the new arrival.

"Headmaster Ozpin." Winter murmured, pronouncing it like an anime protagonist pronounced her sworn enemy's name. "To think you'd appear here."

"It's my school." Ozpin replied. "It's expected that I'd appear whenever there was a disturbance. Now then-" Ozpin smacked his cane on the ground. "-let my student go Schnee."

"How about...no." A glyph appeared beneath Winter's feet as she pointed her sword at Ozpin. "You'll have to pry him from my cold, dead hands Ozpin."

"So be it." Ozpin's eyes flashed. "It's been a while since I stretched my legs."

* * *

"It sounds as if they're fighting." Fenris noted. The two of them were walking down the Beacon halls. "Perhaps we should-"

"Lalalalalala~" Ferris sang, covering his ears. He _really_ didn't want to get involved. "I can't hear anything~"

A massive explosion suddenly caused the ground to shake, with enough force to send other people in the hallway stumbling.

"Ferris…" Fenris glanced back, a worried look on her face. "You know that-"

"Argh fine!" Ferris swore, spinning around and running towards the courtyard. "I'm going to kill that boy for making me do this!"

Fenris didn't say anything as she sprinted after her lover, but the small smile on her face indicated her true feelings.

* * *

"Huh." Ozpin smacked the ground with his cane. Around him, the courtyard had been totalled. "Not bad."

"I can say the same to you." Winter gasped, short of breath. She hadn't let go of Jaune however. "You deserve the title of Headmaster."

"And you the title of Specialist." Ozpin replied, sounding unconcerned. "Now then, will you release my student or will I have to continue to... _school_ you?"

"Hey, pun master is my role!" Yang yelled. Everyone ignored her however, since commenting on her statement would destroy the flow of the story.

"I refuse." Winter said plainly, gripping Jaune harder. "This boy is mine."

"I see…" Ozpin's aura flared up. "Then it appears I must take him by force."

"Um...do I get a say in this?" Jaune commented meekly. "Because I feel like, as the person in question, I really should be-"

"No!" Both Ozpin and Winter shouted.

"...OK." Jaune murmured, before falling silent.

"Now then, where were we?" Winter turned her attention back to Ozpin. "Oh yes, we were about to fight."

There was a moment's pause as the two sized each other up.

In the next moment, Winter was gone, having closed the distance between herself and Ozpin in an instant.

"Oh?" Ozpin titled his head. "Fast-"

"Ha!" Winter yelled, slashing down with her sword, only to strike...air. Winter's eyebrows furrowed for half a second, after which she growled. "...Ferris."

"Sorry ma'am." Ferris's voice said from the sidelines, having seemingly materialised from nowhere. He brushed his fringe off his forehead, revealing his eyes. "But striking down the headmaster of Beacon Academy would be a bad idea, to say the least."

Winter tried to move her blade, only to find that it was stuck in place. Looking closely, Winter saw numerous wires wrapped around the sword, holding it in place. "...Release my sword."

"That would be unwise-" Ferris replied, making no move to release Winter's blade. "-until I have your guarantee that you won't continue your assault."

"...Are you questioning my orders?" Glyphs appeared around Ferris, but he didn't move. "Release my weapon _now_ , Ferris."

"I apologise, but I will have to ignore that order." Ferris raised his hands, his wires flowing from his fingertips. "If need be, I will restrain you by force."

A terse silence filled the air as the two faced each other. After a few moments, Winter made a _tch_ noise and dispelled her glyphs.

"I've lost interest in this bout." Winter pulled at her blade, which came out with ease. She returned it to its sheath. "Come Jaune, you are to amuse me and raise my spirits."

"Eh?" Before Jaune could do anything, Winter had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off.

"Jaune-" Pyrrha made to go after him, only to find herself facing Fenris. "Please let me through."

"I'm afraid not." Fenris replied, looking Pyrrha in the eye.

"If you do not move, I'll take you down myself-" Pyrrha's eyes widened as Fenris' fist crashed into her solar plexus, knocking her to her knees.

"Don't worry brave one." Fenris said, catching Pyrrha and gently dropping her to the ground. "Ms. Schnee will not harm your leader."

Fenris looked over to Ferris, who was discussing something with Ozpin.

* * *

"I am so sorry." Ferris said, bowing profusely to Ozpin. "We'll take care of all the damages, I promise-"

"This is not so easily forgiven Ferris." Ozpin replied, not moving. "Especially since your partner just punched my student."

Ferris glanced over at Fenris, who was gently lowering Pyrrha to the ground.

"...I am so sorry." Ferris said again, dropping to his knees. "My mistress is a very selfish person, and is prone to angry outbursts when she's mad, so we thought this was the most painless solution."

"...I suppose I can see that." Ozpin, after a minute, sighed. "Very well, I will allow you to take Jaune for a while. However, I want a guarantee of his safety-"

"Of course!"

"-and that his free will will be respected." Ozpin glared at Ferris, who nodded weakly. "If those are not, then I can assure you that I will make a personal visit to the Schnee estate, which I can promise you will be _very_ unpleasant."

"I'll...keep that in mind." Ferris gulped. "Thank you for your understanding."

With that said, Ferris walked over to Fenris. The two exchanged a few words, before walking out of the courtyard together, Pyrrha being carried on Fenris' shoulder.

Ozpin watched them go. Suddenly, there was a swishing noise as the wires that _surrounded Ozpin_ were removed.

"Huh." Ozpin smiled grimly. In the short instant that it took Winter to cross over to Ozpin, Ferris had managed to cover a large proportion of the battlefield with his wires. Had he wished, Ferris could have easily diced both Ozpin and Winter to bits with a flick of his fingers. "What a dangerous subordinate you have Ms. Schnee..."

* * *

"Weiss it was a spur of the moment thing." Yang said, patting the heiress on the back. "I would never trade you for your sister."

"Don't lie." Weiss sniffed, not believing the blonde brawler in the slightest. "I don't need your pity. I'm a proud and powerful Schnee woman-"

"So's your sister." Blake butt in, causing Weiss to slump back down. "Ah...sorry."

"Blaaaake!" Ruby glared at her teammate, who raised her hands in surrender, before wrapping an arm around Weiss. "Don't listen to those poos Weiss. I'd never trade you for anyone."

"R-really?" Weiss looked at Ruby, who gave her a smile of such pureness that Weiss felt almost blinded.

"Of course! You're my important teammate!"

Weiss felt her body slowly fill with the radiant energy that Ruby seemed to be forcing directly into her body. It was like the trauma was being washed away-

"Weiss." A stern voice said. The moment Weiss heard that voice, she felt all the energy just leave her. "Why are you clinging to that young girl like a drunken fool?"

Both Blake and Yang had frozen in place upon seeing the speaker, not just because of their slight girl-crushes, but also because she was currently dragging their classmate behind her, his head fitting snuggly between her arm and breasts.

"I'd pay 50 Lien to be in Jaune's position." Yang whispered to Blake.

"I'd pay 100." Blake replied.

"He-hello dear sister." Weiss said, standing up and giving Winter what she hoped was a natural smile. "How are you finding your stay in Beacon-"

"You boob!" Winter said suddenly, smacking Weiss across the head. "Why are you addressing me so formally!? Call me Onee-chan like you used to!"

And just like that, the atmosphere of the entire room changed.

* * *

 **And here we go.**

 **Review what you think!**

 **(I'm super busy atm so these updates will take a while)**

 **Ferris**


	5. The Kidnapping

"Onee...chan?" Yang turned to Weiss, who was blushing scarlet. "Weiss?"

"It's...a long story." Weiss mumbled.

"A long story?" Winter tilted her head to the side, genuinely confused. "We went on a trip to Mistral and watched a play about a long-gone Eastern Kingdom-"

"Winter!" Weiss suddenly exclaimed, embarrassed. "That was ten years ago!"

"And it's still a dear moment in my heart." Winter gave Weiss a smile. "It's been what? Six months since you left Atlas? You've grown up Weiss."

"Hey she doesn't seem that bad." Yang whispered to Blake. "I don't see why Weiss was so scared-"

"Are you eating six different vegetables a day? Avoiding anything with more than three grams of sugar per one hundred grams? Drinking four litres of water a day? Doing at least two hours of exercise a day and stretching for twenty minutes afterwards?"

"...I think I'm beginning to see where Weiss gets it from." Yang muttered, with Blake nodding her agreement.

"Winter, can we please continue this in a more private setting-"

"I refuse to acknowledge you until you call me properly." Winter looked at Weiss haughtily. "You know what you have to say."

"..-chan." Weiss mumbled.

"Louder!"

"O-onee-chan." Weiss managed to stutter, her face beyond red at this point.

"See! That wasn't so hard!" Faster than anyone could see, Winter had grabbed Weiss and placed her in a similar position to Jaune, only under her other arm. "Now then, why don't you and Jaune here come with me for a bit? I need someone to take me around Vale anyway."

Before anyone could say anything, Winter had darted off, dragging the two unwilling Beacon students with her.

"Uh…." Ruby looked at where Winter had just been, before turning to Blake and Yang. "What just happened?"

Before Yang or Blake could reply, Ferris suddenly turned the corner and nearly ran into Team RBY. Managing to stop in time, the seasoned Hunter looked at the three women.

"Did you see a deranged woman-I mean Winter Schnee come this way?" Ferris gasped, obviously out of breath. "Probably while dragging one of your classmates."

"Yeah she grabbed Weiss and went that way." Yang pointed in the direction that Winter had disappeared in.

"She grabbed Weiss and-DAMN IT!" Ferris clutched his head. "This is why I hate leaving Atlas!"

"Ferris!" Fenris ran around the corner and came to a stop in front of the crowd. "Apparently Frostbite just left the airship port!"

"Oh Oum, she's actually kidnapping them." Ferris rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine creeping up on him. "Where is she going?"

"Apparently Vale."

"She's going into the city?" Ferris breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Oum, I thought she was bringing them back to Atlas."

"That possibility isn't off the table just yet."

"I guess we're heading to Vale then."

"So much for our holiday."

The two hunters sighed and began walking in the direction of the airstrip.

Cleaning up after their boss was going to be a right pain in the arse.

* * *

"Winter, where are you taking me?" Weiss shouted indignantly, while being dragged towards the Beacon airstrip. "Winter!"

"Mgnh-Can't breath-Mgnh-boobies. too. big." Jaune gasped, barely managing to grab gulps of air between smotherings. "Mgnnnh!"

"Jaune while I have nothing against displays of affection, which I can assure you we will be doing very much of in the near future, your motorboating of my breasts is making walking a bit difficult." Winter looked down at the blonde teenager, who was at this point near suffocation. "Can you wait until I'm in a stationary position before continuing? Or is your lust for me so great that you cannot wait? If so, I'll try my best to-"

"My ears!" Weiss yelled, cutting her sister off. "Please, don't ever mention Jaune and-"

"Weiss, I believe it is time for you to have a proper sexual education." Winter effortlessly changed the conversation's focus, a skill learnt from many Schnee dinner parties. "So as your sister, I believe I should take responsibility for-"

"No." Weiss cut in. "You are not doing that."

"Weiss." Winter's voice turned cold. "You need to get a proper sex education. Your body is changing-" Winter glanced at Weiss' lackluster chest. "-well, some of it at least-"

"Hold on." Weiss glared at Winter. "Did you just subtly make a joke about my boobs?"

"...maybe?"

"I'm going to cut you!" Weiss shouted struggling against her sister's iron grip. "Just cause you inherited more of mother's genes doesn't mean you have a right to-"

"Hush." Winter squeezed Weiss more tightly, smothering the poor (or lucky) girl in her bountiful breasts. "Public temper tantrums are bad form."

"MGGGNH!" Weiss continued to struggle valiantly, even as her face slowly turned red from a lack of oxygen. Eventually, she passed out, after which Winter focused her attention on her other kidnappee (is that even a word?).

"Sorry about that Jaune." Winter gave the boy a smile, which caused him indescribable terror. "That was some sisterly bonding."

"...Right." Jaune decided it was in his best interests to agree with whatever Winter said, if he was to survive the day. "I used to do that with my sisters as well-"

The moment Jaune saw Winter's eyes light up was the moment Jaune knew he messed up.

"Is this-is this what they call being introduced to the family!?" Winter squealed.

"Wait, how did you even get to that-" Jaune felt himself being shook violently as Winter begun shaking from pure happiness.

"Ohhh I can't wait!" Winter yelped, hugging Jaune tightly. "I hope your parents like me!"

"I'd be more worried about my seven sisters-"

"Seven sisters!" Winter's eyes widened in surprise. "I need to get presents! Come on Jaune!"

"Hold it." A red-haired woman suddenly stepped in front of Winter. Despite Fenris' brutal strike, the girl had managed to quickly recover and rush after Winter. "You're not going anywhere."

Winter, sensing the hostility radiating from the familiar-looking girl, narrowed her eyes. "Get out of my way. I'm in a good mood right now and I don't feel like spoiling it."

"No." Pyrrha Nikos took a combat stance. "Unhand Jaune and Weiss."

"How about...no." Winter replied, repeating her words to Ozpin. "You'll have to take them from my cold dead hands."

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Fenris asked. The two of them were rushing towards the airstrip. "It sounds like-"

"We'd better hurry." Ferris swore under his breath. "Someone managed to piss her off."

"Well so long as she didn't say those words, we should be fine-" A freezing wind passed over the two Hunters. "...she said them didn't she."

"I'm pretty sure she did."

"We really have to hurry then. Ozpin will be super pissed if someone dies on campus."

* * *

Pyrrha flew backwards, an ethereal fist having punched her right in the chest.

Numerous glyphs had surrounded Winter Schnee, with different appendages sprouting from each one. Some were armored, others were clawed, while even more were armed.

"Come brave one." Winter smiled. "And face your fate."

Pyrrha, activating her semblance, caused iron spikes to explode at Winter's feet. The spikes were blocked however, by the specialist's summons.

"Is that all?" Winter's eyes seemed to glow for a second. "I suppose that's to be expected from a mere student."

Something blew past Winter's face, so fast that Winter only just managed to tilt her head slightly.

The specialist felt a warm substance run down the side of her cheek and onto her lips.

The metal taste of blood filled Winter's mouth as she licked her lip.

"..." Winter silently gave both Jaune and Weiss to two of her appendages, before drawing her dual swords. Taking a deep breath, Winter closed her eyes.

In the next instant, a cold and ominous aura wrapped around Winter while a massive glyph appeared at her feet.

Pyrrha, sensing the forbidding power of the attack, tensed up.

"Come serve me." Winter murmured, as a phantasmal skeleton appeared around her. "The Grimm slain by my hand alone. Come, Asura."

"Asura?!" Pyrrha's eyes widened at the mention of the legendary Grimm. "You-"

Suddenly, the skeleton grew muscle, followed by skin, and finally armor. Several arms exploded out from the body, each one wielding a unique weapon. The face of the skeletal figure was wrapped in cloth, save for a slit from which its blood red eyes could be seen.

"Now then." Winter glared at Pyrrha, whilst safely protected within the phantasm's body. "Let's see you dance."

* * *

"Is that Asura!?" Ferris yelped, seeing the familiar white monstrosity. "Is she planning to kill someone?!"

"Most probably." Fenris replied, turning her weapons on. "Can we even take that thing out?"

"If you strike it at full power, then maybe."

"Full power…" Fenris' gauntlets begun to whine as they were activated. "This is going to destroy half the airstrip."

"Better than what happens if Winter goes wild." Ferris allowed his string to unravel. "Times, I'll redirect the damage upwards. It'll be fine."

"Alright."

The two Hunters ran even faster, hoping to Oum that Winter didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Pyrrha rolled to the side, barely dodging the arrow fired by one of Asura's many armaments. The projectile, upon contact with the ground, tore a massive gash in the concrete and sent debris flying into the air.

"Tch." Pyrrha threw her shield at Winter, only for it to harmlessly bounce off the phantom that shrouded her. "You're kidding me."

"Is that all?" Numerous glyphs appeared around Asura, before hundreds of tiny birds suddenly shot straight at the red-haired huntress.

"Ha!" Pyrrha immediately began firing at the rain of birds, each bullet taking out one of Winter's projectiles. The gun's shooting speed however, was nowhere near fast enough to take them all out in time, and Pyrrha quickly found herself being barraged by the small and sharp projectiles.

"Now let's end this." Winter's Asura aimed another arrow at the distracted Pyrrha. The string was pulled tight, the projectile aimed directly at Pyrrha's chest. "This was your destiny."

A arrow of light exploded from Asura's hand as the bolt was fired. In less then a second, the arrow had reached its target, the tip about to pierce-

"FUCK!" Ferris' voice shouted, his string barely managing to grab Pyrrha and pull her out of the way. At the same time, another set of strings re-directed the bolt, causing it to veer slightly and miss Pyrrha by inches. "Fenris!"

"Got it." Fenris suddenly appeared in front of Winter, her weapon having finished charging. "Sorry ma'am."

"Fenris-" Before Winter could react, Fenris smashed her fist right into Asura's chest. The sheer force behind the blow caused the armor to crack, but not break.

Well, not yet.

"And here comes the boom." Fenris muttered, activating her weapon. The pile bunker attachment, which was already rotating at ridiculously high speeds, immediately thrust forward, a spinning lance that smashed into the weakened part of Winter's Asura.

The impact smashed straight through Asura like it was glass, before striking Winter directly in the torso.

In that instant, all of Winter's aura was depleted.

In the next, the Schnee was blown back, the power behind Fenris' punch far exceeding what Winter was capable of tanking.

Winter spun in the air a few times, before landing on the ground and rolling several tens of meters backwards.

The air pressure from the attack had blown most of the airstrip behind Winter apart, as well as displaced several airships.

This was the power of Atlas' physically strongest Hunter.

"You know." Ferris muttered, walking over to stand by his partner's side. "No matter how many times I see it, I'm always amazed at the sheer force behind your attacks."

"Really? I held back." Fenris said, blushing slightly at the compliment. "That was probably...20 percent."

"20…percent?" Ferris looked at the absolute destruction in front of him, as well as the unconscious Winter. "Well...I guess it's good that no one died."

"All's well ends well right?" Fenris smiled. "And now, it's time for our holiday-"

"I don't think so." The voice of Ozpin caused the two hunters to freeze. "You two have a lot to answer for, the least of which is why my airstrip has been utterly destroyed."

"...shit." Ferris cursed under his breath.

It seemed as if the two would not be going on holiday anytime soon.

* * *

 **Ahhh...and just like that Winter's kidnapping was stopped. But, she now knows about Jaune's family (and is fixated on meeting them). How will our poor hero react to this? Who knows.**

 **And will our troubled bodyguards ever get any rest? Probably not. Actually, how the heck will Winter react when she wakes up and remembers what they did?**

 **Review what you think!**

 **Ferris**


	6. The Awakening

**The Awakening**

Winter Schnee woke up angry.

She remembered the events that had led to her unconsciousness. She remembered her bodyguards betraying her and taking her loved ones away from her.

Winter Schnee did not believe in 'revenge is a dish best served cold'. No, Winter Schnee believed that revenge should be served hot.

And hot did her rage burn.

"I will crush-" Winter muttered, clenching her hand and hearing bones crack under her fingers. A yelp of pain came from her right. "- them all…?"

"Owwww…" Jaune Arc, one of the two things Winter intended to both avenge and retrieve on her warpath, looked at his crushed digits held so tightly in Winter's hand. "I guess you're still peppy."

Winter turned her head so that she faced the young boy seated next to her. Jaune Arc was dressed in a casual outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. A bandage covered his right cheek, the only perceivable injury (save for his crushed fingers).

"…Jaune?" Winter blinked once, not believing her eyes. "Were you-?"

"Here? Yep." Jaune nodded his head, looking Winter right in her eye. "I was worried about you."

As her brain processed these words, a silence filled the room. A few seconds later (the time required for a Schnee brain to properly process unforeseen circumstances), Winter's cheeks turned crimson.

"Y-y-you-" Winter stuttered, a personal trait that she believed to be long gone. "-were here?"

"Yup."

"H-h-how long?"

"I came with you to the hospital." Jaune replied, completely unaware of the lady-killing skill he had just unlocked. "So I guess…fourteen hours?"

"A-a-and-" Winter looked at her hand, so tightly clenching Jaune's (or what remained of it). "T-t-this?"

"Oh." This time, Jaune felt a blush on his own cheeks. "I used to do this with my sisters. They were huntresses, so they always were in the hospital. So when they'd stay the night, I'd hold their-I'm rambling aren't I?"

Winter nodded.

"Sorry, I'll stop now."

Jaune moved to pull his hand free, only to find that he couldn't escape the vice-like grip of Winter.

"N-no." Winter looked away, hiding her blushing face underneath her hair. "It's fine."

"O-Ok." Jaune blinked, completely taken aback by this bashful figure. Only a day ago Winter had acted like an Queen. But the Winter before him was a young and innocent woman, one that he could feel his heart reacting to.

Winter on the other hand, was completely out of her comfort zone. All the confidence and bravado that she had felt was gone. Instead, she felt like a mush.

A warm fuzzy mush made of butterflies and daisies.

Winter Schnee had no clue what love felt like. She had never felt romantic love, and her parental relationships had been…strained to say the least. Her sibling relationships had been better, but she would be the first to admit that her family was dysfunctional.

Yet what she felt now…well, it was something that even her love-less self could tell was important. That it was a feeling that only a lucky few would ever feel.

The two of them sat in silence for a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but one filled with unspoken words and feelings.

"I should call the doctors." Jaune said suddenly, reaching for the console. "I'm sure the others want to know that you're well."

"Y-yes." Winter replied, forgetting that the 'others' included the ones that had landed her in hospital in the first place. (Though, considering what had happened, perhaps she should be thanking them instead.)

After pressing the call button (but not letting go of Winter's hand), Jaune poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside.

"Here." Jaune held the glass so that Winter could sip from it. "You must be thirsty."

"Y-yeah." Winter allowed Jaune to pour the water down her throat. She marveled at the cool feeling, no doubt comparing it to the heat in her- "!?"

"Oh!" Jaune gasped, pulling the glass away. Winter, in her daze, had forgotten to swallow, causing Jaune to spill the water all over her. "I'm so sorry! Let me-"

"Wa-" Before Winter could let him go, Jaune had already fallen forward.

The two of them fell back onto the bed, with Jaune pinning Winter down. Their hands were still wrapped tightly, the heat of their bodies beating a steady tempo into their skin.

Winter found herself staring right into Jaune's dark blue eyes.

In them, she could see all of Jaune's emotions.

Surprise. Fear. Lust. Happiness.

With a start, Winter realized that she could understand him perfectly. Not because she was a master at reading people (though she was), but because he didn't hide anything from her.

The thought made her shiver in delight.

"I-I'm sorry!" Jaune yelped, moving to pull himself off.

Winter felt a flash of sadness, a feeling that she would regret if she let him go.

Without even thinking, Winter embraced that feeling.

And for the first time in a long while, she let the emotion guide her.

"Jaune." Winter wrapped her legs around the man, preventing him from moving.

Jaune's eyes filled with confusion, only to turn into surprise as he saw what happened next.

"Jaune." Winter repeated. She leaned in, her eyes half-closed and her lips slightly parted.

Jaune felt something stir in his chest. Without even knowing why, he realized what he wanted to do.

"Winter." Jaune closed his eyes and moved forward. "I-"

The distance between the two of them rapidly closed, their lips posed to touch.

It would be a contact that would no doubt sent spirals of beautiful emotions flying in their brains, a touch that would lead them to happiness and maybe, just maybe, love-

"Mistress!" The door exploded open. Ferris and Fenris toppled in, their hands full of sweets and other delicacies. "We rushed over the moment we heard you had awoken!"

The two soldiers blinked upon seeing Jaune and Winter. The two of them lay entangled, but it looked like some sort of extremely intimate moment had been quickly aborted in favor of some _very_ raunchy yoga moves.

"Oh." Ferris felt cold sweat run down his back as he slowly pieced together the scene in front of him. "We can uh…come back later?"

 **Five Minutes Earlier.**

"Do you really think we should show ourselves to her right after she wakes up?" Fenris asked. The two of them had been seated at the reception since dawn, only leaving to pick up the multitude of sweets that they needed to (hopefully) placate their mistress.

"Of course!" Ferris replied, the picture of confidence. "I'm sure Winter would love something sweet when she awakens!"

"Don't you think she'll be mad at us?"

"That's why I sent Jaune in the room first!" Ferris mentally patted himself on the back. "He'll be the buffer that calms her down so we can walk in without fear of dying."

"I still feel like we should wait a day."

"Oh please. It's best to get this out of the way so that we don't interrupt her later."

 **Present time.**

"THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA FERRIS!" Fenris yelled, ducking as an ice spear impaled itself in the wall behind her.

"I'M SORRY!" Ferris wailed, throwing himself to the side to dodge the ice blades that were hurled at him. "DON'T KILL US!"

"Y-Y-DIE!" Winter roared. Her eyes blazed with unholy anger. Already, the familiar skeletal structure of Asura was beginning to form.

"AAAAAAAH!" Both Ferris and Fenris bolted out of the room, narrowly dodging certain death.

Winter, having exhausted what little energy she had left, collapsed back onto the bed.

Jaune, having wisely chosen not to get involved, looked at the heaving Schnee lying next to him.

All traces of the bashful yet loving woman were gone, replaced instead with an empress of battle. The Winter next to him resembled the Winter he had first met, one that would not forgive the smallest of slights and would respond with extreme force.

Yet, Jaune knew that the woman that he had had a moment with was there. She just had to be coaxed out.

"You really are chipper." Winter looked up at the bemused Jaune. "Guess I didn't have to worry about you."

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." Winter let out another breath. "You shouldn't have to see such things."

"It's fine." Jaune smiled. "I'll get used to it."

"You shouldn't get used to it!" Winter protested. "I'll make sure you don't have to see them ever again-"

"Winter, it's fine." Jaune patted Winter's shoulder, a motion he wouldn't have dreamt of doing yesterday.

"…if you say so." Winter looked away, her hair hiding her rapidly blushing face.

Jaune, not missing the gesture (for he had unlocked the skill of perception in this short span of time), couldn't help but smile.

Neither of them noticed (or perhaps they pretended not to notice) that they had not let go of each other's hands during this entire ordeal.

Neither of them made any move to change it either.

* * *

 **Sup.**

 **\- Ferris**


End file.
